Corazón en la maleta
by cis95
Summary: Song fic basado en la canción Corazón en la maleta de Luis Fonsi. Por favor, fans sasusaku abstenerse de leer ya que lo pueden ver algo ofensivo por favor... Final alternativo del manga, dedicado a aquellas personas que hubieran referido un final distinto, y sobretodo a Gisel mi amiga que me apoyo en esta locura!...


**Corazón en la maleta **

Muy bien, luego de finalizar el informe de la cantidad de kunais en los almacenes, debes hacer otros cinco más, sobre la cantidad de aldeanos en la aldea, suministros médicos, explosivos guardados, reservas de alimentos que tenemos y finalmente, sobre la superficie de terreno libre para construir nuevas escuelas y hospitales, ¡ah! Y también debes hacer seguimiento de cada uno de los modelos de las nuevas infraestructuras- ordenó Kakashi-sensei sin despegar la mirada de los papeles sobre su mesa, yo, solo me quedé pasmado frente a él… es decir… el muy HIJO DE PUTA ME MANDÓ TODO SU QUEHACER EN SÍ!

Ammm…- balbuce un momento, realmente no me creo que este… espécimen de hombre… haya llegado a ser el nuevo Hokage de Konoha.

No hay ningún problema ¿cierto?- me preguntó mostrándome su ojito alegre. Maldito… obviamente hay mucho problema, empezado con el hecho de que en sí, él no debería haber sido el que estuviese sentado ahí en primer lugar… realmente, prefería que el dobe ocupase ese puesto.- ¡ah! Y que no se te olvide que cualquier mísero error equivaldría a terminar en la cárcel mi querido pupilo- me sonrío feliz, dejando un amargo sabor en la boca, ya que… estaba en total certeza aquel hombre.

No… supongo…- negué abatido, dispuesto a salir del lugar a cumplir con los mandados.

¡Bien! ¡Así me gusta!- aplaudió feliz mientras me iba.

Mierda… mierda… mierda…

Vamos Sasuke, cálmate… paciencia… tú puedes, contrólate…

…

¡Sasuke, bienvenido a casa!- me saludó Sakura al tiempo que me depositaba un beso en la mejilla. Estaba tan cansado, que solo asentí y me fui directo a sentar en el sofá, estuve recostado un buen rato, a punto de irme felizmente al mundo de los sueños, cuando…

¡Sasuke, despierta!- gruñí ante la interrupción, más ella, puso ferozmente la bandeja de comida en mi regazo- primero debes comer, ya que es la hora de almorzar.- carajo…

Sakura…- suspiré cansado- tuve mucho trabajo hoy, por favor, solo déjame dormir- rogué ante el suplicio de mis ojos por descansar.

¡NO, COME!- estuvimos un momento en silencio, hasta que…

Quiero dormir- solté, esperando que se cumpliese mi deseo, sin embargo, aquello fue una pésima idea, ya que… al momento, el ambiente de la sala se hizo tan denso, y Sakura… ¡Oh Dios!... Sakura se transformó en el mismo demonio en persona.

Conclusión: Terminé obedeciendo a mi esposa… mierda…

…...

Debo hacer los informes, comprar los mandados de Sakura al mercado, recoger a Sarada de la escuela, alistar las cosas para la misión de mañana…- iba repitiendo mentalmente los quehaceres que tenía para el día de hoy, mientras me dirigía a la casa del dobe a dejar el pastel que Sakura me encomendó, estaba tan ensimismado en aquello que no me di cuenta que había chocado con alguien, y por lo cual…

¡L-lo siento!- dijo asustada la persona frente mío, lo que ya era algo tarde, debido a que el pastel se encontraba en el suelo.

…

U-Uchiha- san… ¿se encuentra bien?- me preguntó asustada aquella personita frente a mí.

Ya no doy más… tantas cosas… el pastel… ya no…

…

¿Un poco más de té?

No, gracias

Después de dejar la tetera a un lado, sobre la mesa, Hinata y yo nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

Lamento mucho lo del pastel- soltó de improvisto ella, yo solo suspiré.

No, no hay problema- traté de calmarla- de igual forma, Sakura no cocina muy bien que se diga, así que… no fue mucho desperdicio por decir- reímos ante aquel comentario.

Uchiha- san, no sea tan cruel con su pobre esposa- ¿pobre? ¡Ja!

Hinata me miró por un corto tiempo, hasta que…

¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté curioso, ella solo continuó mirándome.

Lo noto muy estresado- concluyó

Vaya, al parecer el dobe si consiguió alguien que percibe lo que sucede a su alrededor- solo sonrió- y sí, ando estresado.- dejé la taza de té a un lado.

…- se quedó pensativa un rato- tengo una pequeña idea- dijo, para luego levantarse en dirección a una de las habitaciones de su casa, volviendo al rato.

Al rato, encendió el equipo de música de la sala, a lo cual, la melodía de la canción dio inicio.

_Ya me cansé de tu tornillo suelto.__  
><em>_Me atraganté el caramelo envuelto.__  
><em>_No puedo más con tanto sube y baja,__  
><em>_Cerca de ti estoy en desventaja._

Yo la miré un poco extrañado mientras ella se ponía a bailar, y me dijo:

¿Sabe algo? Yo también tuve momentos en los que me sentí así- confesó- pero, para eso yo pienso, que el mejor remedio es un poco de música y alegría ¿no cree?- ante lo cual, me levantó del sofá y me empezó a guiar para bailar tan pegajosa música.

__

_Ya me aprendí el cuento de memoria,__  
><em>_Ya recorrí toda tu trayectoria.__  
><em>_No cambiarás, el mal no tiene cura.__  
><em>_Me marcho en paz, te dejo con locura._

¿Tan mal te tiene ese dobe?- ella rió

Un poco, pero eso no significa que lo deje de amar- me respondió sonriente.- aunque… debo admitir que extraño un poco mi vida de soltera y adolescente.

¿Por qué dices eso Hyuga?

__

_Y yo me voy, adiós, me fui y no me importa.__  
><em>_Nada me detiene aquí, la vida corta.__  
><em>_En avión, por tren, por mar, por lo que sea.__  
><em>_Soy feliz de haber perdido la pelea_

Ella me hizo dar una vuelta, como de esos estrepitosos bailarines de salón, a lo cual nos pareció algo cómico a ambos.

Por que cuando uno ya está casado, ya no puede darse libremente esas salidas de misiones con sus amigos en busca de aventura;- me indicó con cierta nostalgia- ni tampoco puede estar tranquilo sobre cuánto tiempo uno estará fuera de casa, ya que los niños siempre están en espera de nosotros, los padres…

Aquello me dejó un poco pensativo.

___Y te quedas con mi firma en la libreta.__  
><em>_Yo me llevo el corazón en la maleta._

Es cierto, ya no puede uno irse así como así, ya que debemos rendir cuentas a la pareja- agregué- y uno debe olvidarse ya de aquellas misiones llenas de adrenalina o emoción… siempre uno anda sumergido en el papeleo- solté decepcionado, a lo cual empezó a canturrear la canción tratando de darme más ánimos.

__

_Ya me saqué la piedra del zapato.__  
><em>_Ya me olvidé el nombre de tu gato.__  
><em>_Sordo quedé de tanto pataleo.__  
><em>_Me marcho en paz, basta de lloriqueo._

Pero, cuando uno ama a aquella persona, acepta el hecho sin más- seguía bailando con felicidad- porque sabe que en el momento del sí acepto, ya la vida no le pertenece solo a uno, sino al otro también, como la suya a uno mismo.

Y en ese momento, mi mente hizo un pequeño click.

__

_Y yo me voy, adiós, me fui y no me importa.__  
><em>_Nada me detiene aquí, la vida corta.__  
><em>_En avión, por tren, por mar, por lo que sea.__  
><em>_Soy feliz de haber perdido la pelea__  
><em>_Y te quedas con mi firma en la libreta.__  
><em>_Yo me llevo el corazón en la maleta._

Las aventuras, la adrenalina… mis amigos: Suigetsu, Juugo… Karin.

Cambié todo eso, por tener una vida aquí en Konoha, junto a Sakura.

Ya no podía seguir viviendo en el quizás de vivir un día más, porque ahora le pertenecía mis días restantes a otra persona también, porque ese fue el acuerdo dado ante el notario de la boda.

__

_(Uuhoooh) Adiós, me voy, no puedo más.__  
><em>_(Uuhoooh) Que bien me irá sin ti.__  
><em> 

Pero… ¿realmente había dado todo aquello a cambio de lo que vivía hoy en día?

¿Verdaderamente valía la pena tanta infelicidad en mi vida?

___Lo mejor que me ha pasado es despedirme...__  
><em>_Y poder decirte hoy..._

Hinata… ella lo aceptó porque estaba enamorada de ese torpe rubio desde que tenía uso de razón, pero… ¿yo?

Quizás… yo acepté porque creía que así debía ser… le temía tanto a la soledad que no medí las consecuencias, porque…

…¡Por Dios! ¡Si más de una vez traté de matarla a sangre fría!

__

_Que yo me voy, adiós, me fui y no me importa.__  
><em>_Nada me detiene aquí, la vida corta.__  
><em>_En avión, por tren, por mar, por lo que sea.__  
><em>_Soy feliz de haber perdido la pelea__  
><em>_Y te quedas con mi firma en la libreta.__  
><em>_Yo me llevo el corazón en la maleta._

La respuesta ante todas mis dudas se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Sinceramente fui un verdadero idiota estos últimos días.

__

_(Uuhooh) no, no, no, no, no...__  
><em>_Eeehiee (Uuhooh)_

La música estaba por llegar a su final, al igual que mi estrés.

Ya lo tenía ahora, todo tan claro como el agua.

__

_Tú te quedas con mi firma en la libreta__  
><em>_Yo me llevo el corazón en la maleta._

Y con aquello, había finalizado todo, aunque…

¿Ahora se siente mucho mejor?- me preguntó algo agitada por el baile, pero sin despegar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Sinceramente, mejor me quedaría corto- respondí con seguridad, ella asintió de igual manera.- Muchas gracias por todo, debo irme.

Ante ello, ella me dio un efusivo abrazo y me acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. Nos despedimos y sin más, cerró la puerta.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro y valiéndome un reverendo rábano, decidí ir en dirección a mi casa, dejando de lado todos los malditos mandados que me tenían impuestos encima.

…...

¡SASUKE! ¡¿DONDÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS?!- y ahí estaba, la causa de mis pesadillas.

Hola Sakura- respondí plácidamente, ella solo suspiró y se calmó un poco para luego hablar.

Me acaban de llamar de la escuela de tu hija, diciéndome que hace rato que está esperando que la recojan.

Estaba ocupado- contesté.

Mentiroso, porque también llamaron de la oficina del Hokage buscándote para que hagas los informes pendientes- nos miramos con indiferencia de mi parte, y enojo de la suya.- y por lo que veo, ni los mandados del mercado hiciste.

Solo sonreí como un idiota, lo cual la hizo enfurecer aun más.

¡AL CARAJO, YO IRÉ A RECOGER A SARADA!- soltó enfurecida, para lo que, aproveché y le extendí un sobre. Lo leyó, y al rato me miró incrédula.

Hablé con el notario, y… ¿adivina qué?- no respondía, y yo con mi emoción a flor de piel, le dije- ¡Nos acabamos de divorciar! ¿No es maravilloso?

…

..

.

Bueno, luego de aquello, Sakura explotó de ira total destrozando todo cuanto veía en su paso.

Así que… sin más, recogí algunas cosas mías, como los kunais, ropa, víveres y demás.

Lo único que lamento de todo esto, es el hecho de que perdí gran parte del amor de mi hija Sarada, pero… sé que cuando tenga un poco de mejor uso de razón, sabrá comprender mis razones y entender, que no todas las parejas viven felices y contentos en el matrimonio; sino que, hay veces, en los que separadas son más dichosas, como en mi caso, ya que…

… mi vida, era un verdadero infierno de casado.

Yo no nací para ser aquel prototipo de padre y esposo que todo mundo tiene en mente, como el dobe.

Ni quería tener que soportar a una persona tan explosiva como Sakura, porque si hubiese tenido el carácter y dulzura de Hinata; o la madurez y control emocional de Karin; o hasta la sensatez y consideración conmigo, como lo tiene Ino con Sai… quizás si hubiese aceptado tal vida que se me ofrecía en la aldea.

Pero lamentablemente, no fue así; por lo cual, preferí vivir mi vida a mi manera y no con ataduras.

Así que, antes de emprender mi viaje, me puse los audífonos, dejándome llevar más por la música que por el viento.

_Que yo me voy, adiós, me fui y no me importa.__  
><em>_Nada me detiene aquí, la vida corta.__  
><em>_En avión, por tren, por mar, por lo que sea.__  
><em>_Soy feliz de haber perdido la pelea_

En cuanto a mí, bueno… digamos que finalmente decidí vivir con mis propias reglas, es decir, en busca de emociones recorriendo el mundo para poder valorar mejor todo aquello que no aprecié de joven.

_Y te quedas con mi firma en la libreta.__  
><em>_Yo me llevo el corazón en la maleta._

…

..

.


End file.
